


La vida y la mar.

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Antillas, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Race, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Antillas año de 1686, un niño pobre es llevado ante la familia Aeva, Leonard Spindler es un joven quien pronto encontrara en Desmont Aeva un confidente, a pesar de las clases sociales estos dos tendran grandes aventuras , pero todo cambia cuando Nicholas promete a Des en matrimonio, sin su protector. Leo no le quedara opcion que volverse un sucio bucanero, con la esperanza de un día robarse a su primer amor.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1: Niñez

_ "AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster" _

* * *

"A veces la ola solo se aleja para golpearte más fuerte" esas palabras revoloteaban en su mente, como sendas burlas creadas por su propia miseria, el frio atacaba su cuerpo, los días de invierno en la costa eran más lluviosos que fríos, pero el pequeño estaba mojado hasta los huesos, su piel morena lo delataba como hijo de mulatos o posiblemente gitanos. Tal vez una jovencita que tomo una mala decisión, o una violación de un rico a su criada.

El resultado era ese niño que vagaba en las sucias calles de los burdeles y cantinas del pueblo costero de las Antillas, el hambre provocaba que su estomago gruñera y se estremeciera al estar vacío por varios días, estaba abandonado, él era un estorbo a su familia, sus ojos era lo único bello que quedaba de él, verdes casi amarillos, como dos luceros que brillaban sobre la piel canela ceniza por la mugre y por la falta de atención.

Si seguía vagando, moriría por una pulmonía o de inanición, se hizo ovillo en una de las agrietadas paredes de madera, la cual olía a moho y orines de algún vagabundo que la había marcado, se tapo la nariz y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas se escurrían entre la lluvia, solo sus leves gemidos daban indicios de que la presión y miedo había hecho que se derrumbara sobre las afueras de una tienda.

Pero el destino incierto a veces le tiende una mano a las personas, eso fue lo que le paso a ese niño quien encontró a un hombre de cabellos rubios viéndolo de pie ante él, el niño lo observo con ojos temerosos, lucía un jubón* corto color rojo y una casaca dorada**, sin duda un noble que tal vez buscaba una prostituta barata, pero encontró un niño de alrededor de ocho años muriendo de hambre.

Posiblemente el hombre pensaba que su madre era una prostituta, pero no, ella se había ido a un lugar mejor.

— Supongo que no tienes a donde ir — el ligero acento inglés dejo claro que el hombre era un extranjero que venía por un poco de diversión.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas se habían ido escurriendo al escuchar aquel hombre preguntar por su bienestar, la mano enguantada del caballero se extendió ante él, y con miedo la tomo.

Sin pensar mal del hombre que lo ayudaba camino a su lado, la mente infantil del niño solo pensaba que aquel rubio sería un héroe que lo sacaría del hambre que lo consumía por días.

Camino hasta una carroza, los caballos negros como la noche espesa los miraban pacientes, el joven se abrazó a sí mismo, el rubio puso una manta a su alrededor, ganándose la mirada extrañada del cochero.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto el hombre abriendo la puerta del carruaje, los ojos verdes resplandecieron de emoción, su sueño de viajar en un vehículo de ricos se cumplía.

— L-leonard, Spindler — pronuncio con dificultad, su garganta ardía, sin duda se iba a enfermar.

— Leo, así te llamare, mi nombre es William, William Scott —sonrió el hombre mirándolo con sus ojos azules, y ayudándole a subir, se dirigió a su hogar.

Lejos del carruaje una enorme casona española albergaba a una de las familias más poderosas de Francia, la guerra había llevado a muchos pobladores franceses a mudarse a nuevas tierras, la familia Aeva era una de los comerciantes más afamados en la cocina francesa, y ahora pasaba unas vacaciones en el caribe, la hermosa casona era el lugar perfecto para que el hijo de Nicholas creciera, lejos de la guerra que se desataba en su país, el mar de Antillas era una perfecta tierra llena de mar y aventuras para el jovencito de siete años, pero no había nadie con quien jugar.

El niño se pasaba solo viendo el enorme patio, cuya lluvia incesante mojaba los enormes jardines de hierba verde y flores silvestres, la peste había matado a su madre cuando era muy niño, y su padre lo cuidaba como si fuera un hermoso tesoro, con orgullo se esperaban grandes cosas de él, y como un capricho que tenía que cumplir, mando a su fiel consejero William a buscar un criado para el muchacho.

Si había damas de compañía para las nobles, porque su hijo no podía tener un criado personal, esperaba que la elección de su consejero fuera buena, no esperaba menos para Desmont* quien lo miraba intrigado con sus ojos color ámbar y su pequeño mechón de color castaño miel, tenía una camisa de gasa y un pantalón de lino ligero, el jovencito era un rebelde que odiaba usar el calzón formal con hermosas calcetas y zapatos de hebilla que su padre le había comprado en su último viaje a Francia.

Esperaba aventuras en aquella aburrida casa, su padre solo lo hacía estudiar sin cansancio y con mucho fastidio, pero él no se rendía, y quería salir a explorar el hermoso mar del caribe que se extendía por toda las Antillas.

Un ruido de caballos lo hizo asomarse por el enorme ventanal, el rubio llevaba un cuerpo envuelta en una frazada verde, los cabellos rebeldes del jovencito llamaron la atención del chico de ojos ámbar, quien sin importar enfermarse abrió la puerta de caoba negra para dejar entrar al muchacho que lo miraba curioso, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Des, quien sonrió al verlo.

En cambio a Nicholas no le hizo gracia la apariencia de su nuevo huésped, el esperaba el hijo de algún campesino de clase media, no un sucio mendigo que fuera traído a su hogar, pero al ver la sonrisa de Desmont, no tuvo más que tragarse sus reclamos, ya hablaría de nuevo con el tonto de William, esperaba que el juicio del inglés fuera mejor, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Ordeno a una de las mucamas llevar al recién llegado a tomar un baño.

— ¡Denle las ropas viejas de Desmont! — ordeno a la joven rolliza, quien llevaba de la mano al niño, esperando que el agua caliente ayudaran al pobre a salir de aquel sopor.

Nicholas miro a William quien se sorprendió al ver la furia de su mentor y jefe, este le hizo una seña para dirigirse al despacho que se encontraba en el fondo del recibidor, a paso lento lo siguió, observando como el noble tomaba un poco de coñac y lo servía en una copa globo, ofreciéndole un poco, mismo que el rechazó.

— Ve al grano, no me gusta que me cuestiones con la mirada, Nick— lo retó William sentándose frente a él, se había quitado la pesada casaca, la cual caía con gracia en la silla de a lado, Nicholas tomo un tragó largo a su copa, como decir sin sonar furioso que no quería a ese mocoso en su hogar.

Ese rencor se guardaría por años, sin que Nicholas pudiera expresarlo en palabras sino en acciones.

**

— ¡Des, puedes caerte! — la cantarina voz de Leo se escuchó entre la espesa vegetación, su amigo Des corría en dirección a un enorme árbol de mangos.

— ¡Nana Goya estará encantada! — grito al ver la fruta madura colgar de las ramas de aquel árbol en medio del huerto vecino. Así era Des, no le importaba ensuciar sus finas ropas de algodón, y su pantalón con satín, en cambio la indumentaria de Leo era un poco menos costosa, su pantalón de manta y camisa de algodón blanco resaltaba su piel morena.

— Nos retara, ella odia que te ensucies, yo bajare la fruta — le dijo el jovencito, dándole una sonrisa a su amigo, quien se sonrojo un poco, así era siempre Spindler, protegiéndolo de los peligros, habían estado juntos por más de siete años, ahora frente a él estaba un apuesto jovencito de quince cumpliendo sus caprichos.

A sus catorce años Desmont Aeva era uno de los mejores partidos en su país, y un joven con un brillante futuro, uno que él odiaba, quería pasar las tardes en compañía de Leo, quien siempre lo acompañaba en sus travesuras, como invadir el huerto vecino para robar unos deliciosos mangos.

Con dificultad Leo bajó la fruta y le regalo un brillante mango a su amigo.

— Larguémonos, si nos hayan tu papá estará furioso — le susurro Leo, Des negó con la cabeza mientras pelaba la fruta y le daba una sonora mordida, la pulpa mancho sus mejillas y escurrio por la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Eres un caso perdido! — lo regaño el moreno, limpiando con su pañuelo el rostro de su amigo.

— No me regañes, sabes que con padre es suficiente, no necesito que me recuerdes todo — suspiro Des, quien solto los residuos de aquel fruto al piso y se dejó acicalar por Leo.

Ambos corrieron a la antigua casa, años de vivir ahí y aun Leo no se acostumbraba a su opulencia, los enormes ventanales daban vista al despacho de Sir Nicholas, quien observo de mala gana a los dos jovencitos llegar tarde a las lecciones de esgrima.

— ¡Leonard! — grito, Leo se quedó estático como una estatua de las que adornaba el jardín, sabía que como siempre la culpa seria suya, sin importar lo que hiciera, al final, para los ojos de Nicholas, el culpable seria siempre él.

— Padre, yo fui el culpable, Leo solo evito que me ensuciara — dijo en su defensa Des, Nicholas hizo un gesto de fastidio, los ojos de cachorro de Leonard le causaron un enorme conflicto, no quería que él lo lastimara, no de nuevo.

Hace tiempo que él había notado las marcas de látigos en su espalda, aunque Leo se esmeraba en no tomarle importancia de los fuertes castigos que el señor Aeva le propiciaba, él quería ayudarlo, y la solución era darle la razón a su padre en todo lo que tuviera que ver con su educación.

El maestro de esgrima llegó comenzando con el entrenamiento; Des era un magnifico espadachín, Leo veía cautivado como el menor hacia y desasía entre estocadas a su adversario con su florete. El también recibía lecciones, pero las suyas eran impartidas por William quien se había vuelto su mentor y protector desde aquel día hace años, por el rubio y Des soportaba las humillaciones de Nicholas.

Des se acercó a él, y su corazón latía de alegría cada vez que lo veía, era como una brisa fresca de mar cautivarse con esos ojos ámbar que solo lo miraban a él, no entendía si era porque William y Des eran los únicos que lo habían protegido y amado, si no que sus sentimientos no reflejaban solo amistad, en su interior crecía algo más. Y la pubertad no ayudaba a despejarse.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes para Des, su padre había decidido su futuro, y Spindler no formaba parte de él.


	2. Golpes

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The snipster"

Después del entrenamiento, cuando el sol se había ocultado en el ocaso, Aeva se retiró a limpiar su cuerpo del sudor provocado por la pelea con su instructor, Leo suspiro al saber que Des se había dado cuenta de los golpes anteriores ocasionados por su padre, los maltratos del señor Aeva siempre fueron un tabú para ambos niños, la mano de Nicholas se aferró a su hombro provocado que lanzara un grito ahogado.

\- Crees que no sé qué pretendes, ¿Quieres pervertir a mi hijo? - escucho esas palabras como un rugido, las uñas de Nicholas se clavaban en su hombro haciéndole daño, soltó un quejido quedo que solo sirvió para que el agarre fuera más fuerte.

\- Se...señor yo no haría nada contra usted o Desmont - dijo asustado omitiendo por un breve instante el apodo cariñoso que le decía al menor. La cara del hombre se transformó en un rictus de furia, y lo tomo por la camisa para ponerlo frente a su rostro.

\- Mientes, eres un gitano, toda tu estirpe solo trae desgracias a la dinastía blanca - escupió en su rostro y lo tiro al suelo, dándole una patada en el estómago, provocando un sollozo de parte del jovencito, quien solo se hizo ovillo en el suelo para evitar otro golpe.

El odio de Nicholas Aeva a Leo era solo un repudio por la gente de su color y raza, discriminación al pobre chico de ojos verdes que sollozaba en el suelo percibiendo el dolor y, mientras el hombre se alejaba dentro de la casona como si el herido fuera menos valioso que un perro moribundo.

Leo sólo podía quejarse en silencio, si una lágrima salía en presencia de Nick él le daría razones para llorar de verdad; Latigazos, quemaduras en su piel morena, y trato denigrante era lo que vivía por culpa de aquel hombre.

Pero todo eso era poco con ver a Des sonreír con sus bromas, jugar con el menor le alegraba aquella miserable existencia; si no fuera por William su destino sería peor, la sangre de sus heridas hubiera sido noches de hambre y frio hasta morir.

Se levantó con cuidado, queriendo vomitar la fruta que había comido antes de llegar a la mansión, se mentalizo ante el dolor, guardando las lágrimas que enjuagaban sus orbes; Nana Goya quien era espectadora silenciosa del maltrato ayudo al menor a entrar a la casa, por la puerta de servicio Leo se arrastró apoyado en la mulata de cuerpo grueso.

\- Ya mi niño, el señor solo tenía un mal día - dijo la mujer dándole un vaso de té de tila - esto te ayudara con el dolor.

\- Soy un costal de papas para el señor Aeva, es un...

\- ... Shhh no lo digas, todos sabemos lo que ese hombre es - sonrió la mujer, mientras le daba un beso en la frente al menor, quien se limpiaba la saliva imaginaria con asco.

La criada cocinaba la cena para la familia Aeva, esa mujer se convirtió en la madre que nunca tuvo, estaba preparando pollo al curry y un estofado que olía fabuloso; la cocina era el segundo lugar favorito de Spindler, amaba ver a Nana cocinar la cena de la familia, pero esta vez vio más platos.

\- ¿Habrá invitados? - pregunto el menor, observando la vajilla de porcelana colocada con delicadeza en charolas redondas para servir.

\- Llegan familiares de Europa, creo que son húngaros- susurro Nana para que no escucharán el resto de las criadas, no quería cotilleos en la casa.

Mientras Leo averiguaba quien sería la visita en la casona, Des era ayudado por los criados a cambiarse, las finas ropas de algodón nuevas, la casaca de seda roja con bordado de oro era colocada en su menudo cuerpo.

\- ¡Luce hermoso, mi señor! - exclamo una joven morocha de ojos claros que resaltaban como dos ópalos en su rostro.

\- Lourdes, no es para tanto, odio estos trajes de niño mimado - la riño Des al verse en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, la jovencita tomo del cajón de acabado de oro un peine de cerdas suaves para cepillar el cabello de su señor.

\- Ella debe encontrarlo atractivo, no es en vano todo este arreglo vuestro señor - se defendió la jovencita, el vestido sencillo blanco con un delantal azul marcaba a la chica como miembro de la servidumbre.

Des suspiro, esa noche tendría que hablar con Leo de su nueva condición; Su padre fue duro con él y le advirtió que esa noche tenia que comportarse a la altura, se dio un vistazo en el espejo del cuerpo completo, parecía lo que era, un noble, un príncipe.

Esa noche sería un suplicio con la llegada de aquella chica.

El carruaje especial de la familia se aparcó enfrente de la puerta del enorme salón de la casona, las botas con tacón fueron lo primero que Leo observo salir del carruaje mientras William salía a recibir a la recién llegada, el cabello negro azabache tan lustroso que caía como una cascada de ébano por su espalda, el vestido de seda morada, con un enorme corsé negro que remarcaba lo que en un futuro serian unos bien formados senos, la jovencita era bellísima, y estaba siendo escoltada por el consejero de la familia.

Leo permaneció con la boca abierta al ver que la joven poseía una mirada amatista, tan extraña pero que solo resaltaba aquellos ojos enmarcado por gruesas pestañas, la piel tan lechosa como si fuera de porcelana la hacía lucir como un ángel, pero al darle una mirada desdeñosa, supo que la chica era una presumida. ¿Quién sería?

\- Leonard, ven aquí - lo llamó William al verlo desde el ventanal - ayúdale a la señorita Antonelli a llevar su cofre de ropas dentro de la casa.

La chica no se apellidaba igual a Des, eso le preocupo demasiado, la señorita siguió a William poniendo atención en los decorados de la casa, se veía por el tamaño del lugar que estaba frente a una de las familias con más abolengo en la zona, Nicholas bajó de las escaleras, tenia una de su indumentaria más fina, una casaca negra con dorado que remarcaba su cabello igual de negro que el mármol que adornaba el suelo, la invitada sonreía.

\- Señor Aeva, es un honor estar ante usted - murmuro dando una reverencia, el hombre le beso la mano y se inclino ante ella, ante la mirada curiosa de Leo quien cargaba el pesado baúl con dificultadpor y presencio el momento justo donde Nicholas la recibía.

\- Es una flor, perfecta para mi querido Desmont ¿No lo crees William? - pregunto con malicia Nicholas, escuchando el sonido de la madera golpear la duela de mosaicos del suelo, Leo huyó de ahí, escuchando los gritos furiosos de Nicholas al haber tirado el baúl de la jovencita.

\- Es un torpe - susurró la jovencita observando su baúl con las prendas desperdigadas en el suelo mientras dos criadas corrían a recoger el desastre del gitano.

\- Leo es algo tímido - lo defendió William ante la mirada iracunda de Nicholas quien soltó un chasquido de desaprobación al ver el tiradero que ocasiono Spindler.

Des bajo al escuchar el alboroto, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la jovencita quien se sonrojo al mirarlo. El color rojo sangre resaltaba la piel pálida y los ojos ámbar del señorito Aeva, quien con largas y torneadas piernas bajaba con gracia por la escalera de caracol.

\- Hijo, te presentó a Vanya Antonelli, Baronesa de Michelton, hija segunda de mi amigo el Barón Antonelli, quien la dejara quedarse este verano - Nicholas remarco con fuerza el importante apellido, al fin los Aeva tendrían sangre de la realeza, la chica era la esposa perfecta, dócil, bella y rica.

\- Un placer - reverencio Des, intentando no huir al ver la sonrisa de la jovencita al verlo, era atractiva, una noble, pero no lograba ocasionarle algo, sin pensar vio la ropa de la baronesa esparcida por el suelo, se le subieron los colores al notar el encaje de los ropajes mostrar prendas que no deberían ser vistas por un joven como él.

William solo sonrió y escoltó a la señorita al enorme comedor de la familia, Nicholas jaloneo a su hijo, evitando que buscara con la mirada a Leonard, quien estaba en uno de los arboles más altos llorando, tenia que volver a la casa, o estaría perdido.

La cena transcurrió en completo aburrimiento, el padre de Des, no paraba de elogiar a la recién llegada, y esta con educación contestaba todo lo referente a su vida en Austria, el imperio era prometedor y su padre no perdía el tiempo en insinuar una vida de lujo en la zona de Hungría donde residía la baronesa, el titulo no era alto, pero si lo suficiente para que los ojos de Nicholas brillasen por la ambición.

Des solo quería salir de ahí, necesitaba buscar a Leo para hablar con él, su padre esperaba su mejor comportamiento, pero no deseaba seguir escuchando una plática de negocios entre su progenitor y la recién llegada, William observo su desconcierto y le pidió un favor al jovencito.

\- Des, quisieras traer tu flauta, a la baronesa le gustaría escuchar la música que has estado practicando - sonrió, esperando que captara la indirecta.

Su padre pareció alentar la idea dada por William, quien estaba preocupado por la huida de Leo y deseaba que Aeva fuera a buscarlo; Des se paró de la mesa, haciendo una reverencia y se retiró con el pulso acelerado a su habitación.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su cuarto, las paredes llenas de pinturas que retrataba a la que se supone fue su madre, una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios y sonrisa amable.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, Lourdes había dejado las cortinas cerradas evitando el halo de luz producido por la luna, la cual brillaba llena detrás de la ventana que daba al balcón.

Salió esperando ver a Leo en donde siempre se refugiaba cuando estaba triste, el árbol más alto de la casa daba directo a su balcón, ahí el niño de piel morena subía a llorar, una vez Des lo había seguido regañándolo y dándole un enorme abrazo.

Esta vez no sería la excepción...

Leo tenia gruesas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, soltaba un hipido quedo para que nadie lo escuchara, estaba sentado en la rama del árbol observando la luna y el mar que se divisaba en el horizonte, Des se acercó a escucharlo.

\- Se que no soy nada Des, pero por que tan pronto - murmuro, deteniendo en seco al muchacho, quien se quedó estático en el ventanal.

\- ¿Sabias que era yo? -contesto Des, asustado de haber sido sorprendido, Leo lo miró, Aeva no estaba listo para mirar aquellos ojos cristalino, aquel verde que le recordaba el pasto lograba trasmitir el alma solitaria que encerraba dentro.

\- Des, ¿cuándo me dirías que tenias una prometida? - pregunto quedo, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta - te iras lejos, huiras de mi como ella, como todos siempre se alejan de mí, es que acaso ya no te sirvo.

\- ¡No digas eso! - Des jalo a Leo, tumbándoselo encima, el golpe le dolió demasiado, pero sintió el cuerpo cálido del moreno envolverlo en un abrazo, pudo oler su cabello que tenia el olor salvaje de sudor y tierra, a diferencia de él cuyo aroma era el ámbar en fragancia rociada como lo dictaba la costumbre francesa.

El sollozo se convirtió en un suspiro, el aliento cálido del muchacho le causaba escalofríos, sintió nervios al saber que deseaba ese abrazo, que necesitaba sentir a Leo cada vez más cerca, aun era muy pequeños, pero no por eso podía negar que era más que amistad lo que su corazón delataba en ese momento.

Tal vez fue la soledad, pero en el instante en que Des decidió callar los sollozos con sus labios fue un momento donde su interior exploto, sus labios tomaron por sorpresa los de Spindler, causando que Leo abriera los ojos anonadado, al ver a su amigo y amo saborear su boca.

Se escucho el rugido del látigo resonar en el aire, el dolor abrirse entre la carne y un grito desgarrador romper el silencio de aquel beso, Des se cubrió el rostro, solo para sentir vergüenza al ser descubiertos por su padre, la furia del adulto era un huracán Leo solo sintió una danza de horror sobre su piel, mientras Des suplicaba por clemencia para su sirviente, con lagrimas en los ojos imploraba que su padre parara aquella golpiza, Leo sangraba al recibir un latigazo tras otro, llorando del dolor y la ira, no podía sostenerse y escuchar a Des implorar por su miserable vida solo lo llenó más de rabia, el olor metálico de la sangre se agolpaba en su cara tras los impactos que sin piedad se liberaran en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldito gitano! - grito Nicholas, sintiendo la ira agolparse en su garganta, cada golpe significaba una victoria sobre aquel niño, cuyo cuerpo maltrecho serviría de castigo para su hijo, Leo cayó desmayado tras los numerosos impactos, Nicholas ordeno a uno de sus hombres sacar al menor de la casona.

\- ¡Que nadie vea a esa escoria! - ordenó a un mulato quien solo asintió al recoger el menudo cuerpo de Leo y llevárselo lejos de ahí.

Des solo estaba furioso hincado en el suelo observando como el cuerpo de su sirviente era sacado de aquel cuarto, el hilo de sangre roja sirvió solo para incrementar su ira, pero un latigazo en el rostro devolvió sus ímpetus a su cuerpo.

Lloró de rabia más que de dolor, esa era la ultima noche que vería a Leonard, el sirviente lo llevó al puerto, donde el muelle daba el perfecto olor a agua de mar, y el cielo oscuro con solo la luna que era muda testigo de los acontecimientos, presenciaba como Leo era arrojado al mar por el criado, el agua probablemente lo hubiera ahogado, pero un hombre de cabello blanquecino salto para salvarlo.

Definitivamente el futuro estaba por cambiar.

N.A, intente hacer una actualización más larga.

Saludos.


	3. olas

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

Matthias estaba sentado en lo alto del muelle que daba a las olas de mar, el olor de la sal calaba en su nariz, y su cabello blanco se mecía por la brisa nocturna, esperaba que la botella de ron que yacía en su mano derecha fuera suficiente para mitigar la sed que atenazaba su garganta, cada noche se paseaba en ese lugar, a veces en compañía de alguna puta de cabaret que le ayudaba a apagar la soledad que se desataba en su ser, pero ese día, cansado de trabajar a bordo del barco de su capitán, se subió en lo alto del sitio sólo con un licor barato como acompañante.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio aquella noche, pensó por un momento que el alcohol estaba haciendo de la suyas en su mente, un jovencito arrastraba por la playa un bulto, tuvo que tallarse los ojos varias veces, aquella masa era una persona, muy malherida que estaba siendo lanzado al mar.

Sin meditar si aquella persona estaba viva o muerta se aventó del muelle dispuesto a intentar salvarla, nadó a toda velocidad a pesar del alcohol en sus venas y pudo sostener con dificultad el cuerpo para sacarlo del agua, las olas estaban tranquilas y con dificultad pudo ver el magullado muchacho que estuvo a punto de morir, la tez morena al igual que la suya y la ropa reflejaban que el chico era un criado, tal vez de una casa rica de por la zona.

Soltando unos cuantos improperios al aire, al ver aquel acto lo dejo estático al escuchar como el chico empezó a toser, y su cuerpo a temblar, Matt sintió lastima por él, afortunadamente no había tragado agua como para ahogarse, pero las heridas eran graves.

— ¡Malditos! ¿Qué hijo de puta te haría esto? — exclamó molesto al ver que la sangre manchaba la ropa mojada, podría dejarlo herido, pero su poca conciencia no se lo permitía, agradecía que el cuerpo fuera delgado y él llevar bultos de mercancía le diera brazos fuertes. Así que, haciendo fuerza, se llevó el cuerpo arrastrando hasta el barco donde servía al capitán.

***

Ithiel Ethaniel era un buen mozo, su cabello rubio le daba un aire de príncipe, lo usaba largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos verdes miraban con perspicacia a su alrededor, en un momento de su vida aquel porte le dio un lugar importante en la corte de la reina, pero un accidente en esgrima lo dejo con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, la cual afeo su cara de "ángel" y le puso un apodo entre los soldados.

Con el paso del tiempo se volvió un corsario*, había conseguido su propio barco, y una tripulación de hombres entre ellos bribones, ladrones, y escorias que eran capaz de dar la vida por su capitán.

Siendo capitán, no tenía cariño por ellos, pero si un profundo respeto; cada que encallaban en una de las islas del caribe, les daba la noche libre para ir a los cabarets del puerto, mientras él tranquilamente revisaba las coordenadas de su próximo viaje, solo lo acompañaba unos de los guardias en caso de que algún valiente decidiera atacarlo, aquel hombre era un moro de casi 1.80 de altura que empuñaba los cañones del barco, con una espalda en la cintura y una pistola con dos tiros a lado de su escritorio, se sentía protegido.

Así que aquella noche en donde Matt llego con un muchacho mal herido, realmente estaba sorprendido.

— Capitan, Anders, ayúdenme - los llamo Matt, ambos salieron de sus posiciones al verlo traer un cuerpo maltrecho, el cuál ayudaron a subir al barco.

Ithiel estaba sorprendido, no sabía que pensar de aquella situación.

— ¿Quién es él? — pregunto Ithiel, analizando al jovencito mientras miraba como lo cargaban en el suelo de madera que recubría su proa, su piel y ropa lo delataban, pero Matt parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo.

— Un cabrón lo lanzó al mar, yo lo salve — murmuro con orgullo, pero al ver la cara altanera de su capitán se marchito un poco.

— Odio que te precipites Matt, obviamente el hombre es un criado, nada útil; que pensabas que iba a pasar si lo salvaras, sus heridas son profundas, alguien le dio con un látigo — analizo Anders al observar el mancillado cuerpo.

— Lo salvaste para que muriera por sus heridas, tíralo de regreso al mar — les ordenó el capitán- Anders, trae el ron, eso le pasara el mal trago a Matt.

— No, se nota que era de buena casa capitán, podría haber sido atacado por ladrones — exclamó el hombre, pensando que aquel sería una buena proposición para Ithiel.

— No salvamos personas, nosotros hurtamos, matamos y conseguimos dinero, si este chico no me va a dar algo útil, debiste dejar que se ahogara y tuviera una muerte digna — Ithiel sujeto a Matt del cuello mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, su ojo derecho hecho de vidrio lo miraba sin movilidad, eso era parte del rostro que se había desfigurado del capitán, Matt tembló ante la espera de un golpe.

— Des — murmuró Leo en el suelo, moviéndose ante el dolor de sus heridas.

Ithiel escuchó el nombre que era pronunciado, pensando que era muy parecido al hijo de Nicholas, un cacique que se podría en dinero cerca del mar de Antillas.

— Al parecer acabas de pronunciar tu salvación, traigan el ron, hay que ponerle en las heridas y esperar que los dioses se apiaden de su alma — ordenó Ithiel a Anders, quien de inmediato corrió a la bodega del barco por el alcohol solicitado.

Matt suspiró, al menos el chico podría salvarse.

Mientras la vida de Leo pendía de un hilo, Des lloraba desconsolado en su cuarto, Lourdes había curado la herida de su rostro, la cual había dejado una cortada alrededor de su ojo, está sangraba demasiado; la mulata contenía la hemorragia preocupada por los espasmos de dolor que sufría Aeva.

Esa fue una de las noches más largas para Des, entre su sopor pudo ver el cuerpo magullado de su amigo, el cuerpo estaba flotando en el mar, a la intemperie, Leo estaba muerto en sus pensamientos y eso lo despertó por tres noches, en donde llorando lo llamaba.

Lourdes contuvo el llanto y el dolor de su amo, Vanya solo escuchaba desde su cuarto leves lamentos, William tuvo que explicarle que habían encontrado muerto al muchacho.

— Fueron unos bandidos — se disculpo — la región es peligrosa por las noches.

Aunque incrédula no insistió mucho en el tema, había descubierto que cada familia tenia sus secretos, y la familia Aeva no era la excepción, así que en su clase de bordado ignoraba el dolor que crecía en el pecho del más joven de aquella casa; quien desconsolado asimilaba a su manera la perdida del amor de su infancia.

Pasaron los días y el joven Leo estaba más compuesto, las heridas habían sido desinfectadas gracias al ron, pero la fiebre no cedía a causa de la enfermedad, con pocas esperanzas y a pesar de los pronósticos, el jovencito sobrevivió.

— Será un lobo fuerte de mar — murmuro Ithiel, al ver como Matt cambiaba los vendajes del pecho del muchacho — cuando pueda ponerse de pie, enséñale el lugar, y quienes serán sus acompañantes.

— ¡Si, Capitán! — respondió Matt, en su asentimiento de cabeza, Anders se alejó atrás de Ithiel, dándole una señal con el pulgar, el albino suspiro al ver que el jovencito estaba más repuesto, esperaba que una vez en vilo pudiera decirles por qué había sido lanzado al mar.

Leo podía sentir las manos callosas acariciar su espalda, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, pensó que estaba muerto, pero un poco de agua caía de vez en cuando en su boca, llevándose la saliva amarga que se forma al dormir demasiado.

— Muchacho, tienes que estar fuerte, o el capitán nos echara por la borda — se burló Matt, sentándose a horcajadas en el suelo de madera mohosa, el jovencito estaba en su camarote, era de los pocos tripulantes que poseía uno, y ahora lo compartía con el muchacho que yacía en el suelo.

Des se había levantado, el ojo estaba completamente sanado, pero una cicatriz visible acicalaba su piel blanca, como recuerdo amargo de esa noche, no quería discutir con su padre, pero el hecho de que sabia que Leo estaba muerto, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Las olas de mar se llevaban su pena, esperaba que un momento, ambos pudieran volverse a encontrar, aunque fuera en otra vida.

N.A. Actualización corta, es un fic que me tomara tiempo, sobre todo por que no se muy bien aún manejar épocas históricas

Saludos.

Dejo este hermoso dibujo realizado por la talentosa Haruhi Deltemion.


	4. Viento

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

El viento surcaba por entre las velas del barco ocasionando que estas se hincharan como el pecho orgulloso de algún marinero aventurero, Ithiel había nombrado a esa carabela como su madre _Elizabeth III_ , y todos hacían bromas al respecto, que estar sobre aquel poderoso monstruo de madera era como "montar" la madre del capitán, cuestión intocable para él rubio quien les hacía probar su suerte atándolos a el mástil de cubierta, bajo el yugo del sol quien se cernía sobre sus cabezas, aquel caluroso día, capitán vestía una camisa de lino ligera acompañado de unos pantalones color negro, y miraba las coordenadas en su mapa, mientras planeaba su nuevo hurto, cuando el grito de júbilo de Matthias hizo que todos dejaran de lado sus actividades en cubierta.

El chico de ojos verdes había despertado del sopor y la fiebre, cosa que conllevo al capitán a dejar el mapa de lado y correr al camarote de uno de sus fieles hombres, para comprobar que el muchacho por el cual ninguno de ellos daba alguna esperanza había abierto los ojos y estaba lucido, el moreno estaba visiblemente adolorido al moverse de una forma hosca, su rostro parecía magullado por la enfermedad, pero aquellos dos luceros resplandecían llenos de vida.

Matt estaba extasiado, su buena acción estaba culminada al ver que aquel jovencito sobrevivió a la brutal golpiza, y que la fiebre había cedido después de casi una semana.

A pesar de las protestas de la tripulación, y la miraba expectante que el capitán les lanzaban al ver la escena de un jovencito levantándose de un futón en el suelo, intentando sentarse a duras penas, mientras lanzaba un gruñido de dolor puro al ver que las heridas del látigo aun se sentían punzantes y quemaban a carne viva sobre su piel.

— ¡Estas vivo! — musitó el capitán poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del nuevo miembro de su tripulación — hemos avanzado por el mar pensando que tal vez serias comida de tiburones, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — su voz era sarcástica pero firme, el chico parpadeo incrédulo al ver su rostro mirarlo fijamente.

— Leonard Spindler — murmuro con lentitud, al sentir el aguijonazo de dolor al pronunciar esas palabras, podía percibir su boca seca, y un hormigueo en la cabeza que lo hizo sentir virar y casi derribarlo del dolor, mientras su espalda era un recordatorio de lo que aconteció en la mansión Aeva, su vista se clavó en el rostro lozano del capitán, sobre todo el ojo derecho color azul que no se movía a diferencia del izquierdo.

— ¡Vaya!, un nombre cajún, eso explica tu ropa y color de piel — le dijo Ithiel poniéndose de pie, ignorando la mirada curiosa, el ya estaba acostumbrado a la atención desmedida en su rostro, y sin titubear vio la cicatriz que aun poseía el jovencito, se lamentó al saber que al igual que él, su rostro era un recordatorio de guerra contra lo desconocido — Eres un gitano, me presentó mi nombre es Ithiel Ethaniel, soy el comandante de este barco, bienvenido a la tripulación del _Elizabeth III_ , Matt te seguirá ayudando a recuperarte, cuando eso pase, ¡espero que te pongas a trabajar!, ¡en mi barco no aceptamos flojos buenos para nada!.

El rubio observo al moreno, quien solo boqueo ante tanta información y la amenaza implícita en sus palabras, solo sintió la mirada azul recorrerlo, clavando sus ojos bueno en él, le dio un saludo y se alejó seguido de Anders quien le cuidaba la espalda inmutable y taciturno.

Matt lanzó un grito de alegría y le dio un poco de ron directo de la botella, el cual Leo aceptó, a este convencerlo que con aquella bebida se le olvidaría el dolor, y la sensación amarga de saber que su libertad estaba en aquella tripulación que lo había ayudado.

A kilómetros del mar, Des ricamente vestido en una casaca negra con botones de oro, era presentado al padre de Antonelli, quien lucia una regia peluca de la época, como marcaba el estatus de la nobleza, y una capa azul de la más fina tela, sonreí al ver que su primogénita quien portaba un corsé negro que le quitaba a más de uno el aliento, aprobaba aquel matrimonio arreglado; la herida en el rostro del muchacho surcaba su mejilla, causando cierta pena al acaparar la mirada de la corte que fue invitada por su padre, era una herida de guerra, una que le recordaba que su querido Leo estaba muerto.

Digno como solo un Aeva podría serlo, se preparó mentalmente para entender que pronto aquella mujer de ojos violeta y cabello tan largo y sedoso, sería su esposa y madre de herederos del clan Aeva. Su padre se hinchaba orgulloso, codeándose con los austriacos y españoles que habían asistido a la reunión, todos nobles como su futuro consuegro.

Seguía sin hablarle al muchacho, y no era como si su hijo, se viera con ganas de saber que pasaba por la mente de Nicholas. Quien ufano estaba orgulloso de haber dado muerte a aquella peste que llegó a su casa ese día de lluvia, William se había alejado, poniendo una carta con perfecta caligrafía en su escritorio, sabía que dar muerte a un sirviente no tenía pena alguna, pero aun así el rubio prefirió buscar otra familia noble que servir, antes de observar de nuevo al padre del clan Aeva.

Después del banquete, Des subió a su habitación, donde Lourdes le quitó la indumentaria, otra vez sería una noche más de suplicio para Desmont donde las pesadillas lo azotaban, le hacían dar virones en la cama y no permitían que alcanzará un descanso.

Otra pesadilla donde vería el cuerpo ensangrentado del moreno entre sus manos y la culpa lo azotaba, al saber que su padre le había dado muerte. Y Aeva despertaba llorando, al saber que un muchacho inocente de quince años había fallecido por amarlo, en un acto sin malicia, ante los ojos de cualquiera excepto de Nicholas, no entendía cómo podría superar aquel inocente beso.

Se despertaba siempre tomando la palangana de agua, para poder mojar su rostro sudoroso que era un claro indicio del terror que su mente le jugaba por las noches.

Pasaron los meses, y la relación con Vanya era cada día más murmurada por los nobles de Antillas, la Baronesa, nacida en el seno de uno de los más poderosos reinos en su país, era la prometida del joven Desmont, quien solo se dejaba hacer por la jovencita, quien no escatimaba en demostrar su cariño con el recato debido de la época.

El joven Des estaba cansado de aquel teatro, y solo deseaba escapar de aquel suplicio, no tenia ni idea de como emprender su huida, pero un estallido en su corazón herido no podría ser curado por aquellas blancas manos femeninas, por más que su orgullo de macho intentara compasarse con las caricias de una mujer hermosa, el sentimiento hacia al gitano estaba cada noche en sus sueños, que con el tiempo se fueron haciendo menos violentos, pero la guerra estalló en el reino en el año de 1701* y los jóvenes fueron llamados al campo, y por más influencias que el señor Aeva movió, no pudo evitar que su amado hijo, fuera inscrito al campo de batalla al estallar la lucha entre Austria y Francia por el trono español.

Con tan solo quince años recién cumplidos, y a pesar de las protestas que escucho llevándose maleta en mano, la carrera militar del joven Aeva se cernía como un método de huir de las obligaciones de ser el consorte, y tal vez, morir con honor.

Des en vez de estar asustado, esperaba estar preparado, duros años se vivían en el reino de las Antillas, los jóvenes partían a España, mientras su prometida huyó con su familia a Hungría, ni Austria ni Francia eran un lugar seguro.

El viento mecía dos barcos, las carabelas se guiaba a rumbo distinto, en una, un joven aristocrático de blanca piel y ojos ámbar veía el mar, pensando que tal vez este arrastraría sus problemas, en el otro, un gitano repudiado de mirada verde pensaba en su mejor amigo ¿Estaría bien? ¿Ya habría concretado su compromiso?, ambos suspiraban sin saber por el otro, pensando que el cruel destino los había separado, la muerte de la cual no tenía huida, y él yugo de la dinastía que estaba sobre los hombros de Aeva.

Pero el destino y el tiempo son inciertos, pasarían una guerra y años para que ambos rostros se unieran, de maneras poco admisibles. Solo era cuestión de esperar que el corazón del mar se encargara de poner frente a frente a aquellos enamorados.

N.A. Sin duda es un capitulo relativamente corto, pero lo prometido es deuda, les dejó esta breve actualización, sin duda este fic será corto, a lo mucho unos 8 capítulos.

Saludos.

* **La Guerra de Sucesión Española fue un conflicto dinástico español que se inició tras la muerte sin descendencia del rey Carlos II de España. El trono de España correspondía a Felipe V de Borbón, nieto del rey francés Luis XIV, pero el miedo de muchas potencias europeas a una unión dinástica entre Francia y España generó que apoyaran al archiduque Carlos de Austria en sus pretensiones al trono español.**


	5. Guerra y Soledad

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

El infierno podía ser comparado para muchos con la escena que veía aquel ejercito frente a ellos, los cañones azotaban los cielos, y el joven Des ya no sentía que los días fueran más cortos, tenía apenas dieciséis años, había sobrevivido al hecho de estar al frente de la batalla, se convirtió en un soldado aguerrido pese a todo pronóstico de sus compañeros, quien al verlo pensaban que el muchacho era un protegido del ejercito francés, pero Aeva mostró un dominio de la espada que dejo a más de uno impresionado.

Se encontraba en la batalla de Cádiz, donde un ejército de catorce mil hombre hacían frente a unos cuantos españoles, Aeva se encontraba apoyando a Felipe Borbon* en esa batalla, y montado en su caballo, atravesó unos cuantos cuerpos con una espada larga, distraído al escuchar un sonido a lo lejos, sintió un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo y observo un mosquete que lo había atravesado, derribándolo del equino quien asustado fue robado por el bando enemigo, se encontraba muy adolorido, sintiendo el líquido caliente y viscoso correr por su cuerpo.

Unos brazos lo jalaron lejos del bullicio, en ese momento Des Aeva deseo con fuerza estar al lado de su amor perdido, esperaba que todo acabara pronto, pero reconoció a uno de sus compañeros que lo había retirado de las tropas enemigas y lo llevaba a enfermería.

La batalla ese día fue a su favor, los heridos estaban siendo sanados por algunos lugareños, Des fue curado de su herida, pero al menos debía retirarse unos días de la batalla, el capitán de su tropa cayó en combate durante la toma de aquellas tierras, Aeva suspiro, de nuevo se salvó de morir, cuanto deseaba terminar sus días en el campo de batalla, ansiaba con fuerza el poder dar su vida en combate, y poder reunirse con su amado.

***

El sonido de los cascos resonaba a lo lejos, el barco _Elizabeth III_ refulgía con su tripulación, un año había bastado para que Leo Spindler fuera uno de lo mejores piratas de aquella tropa, las heridas aún seguían frescas en su mente, pero aquel beso tan inocente era algo que lo perseguía, junto con la horrible cicatriz que quedo en su ojo derecho. Odiaba las guerrillas que estaban dándose lugar entre los bandos franceses y españoles.

Ithiel ordenó que fueran discretos en sus acciones, y por lo tanto buscaran a toda costa reunir dinero de sus atracos para prevenir si la guerra se salía de control.

— No somos soldados, ni mercenarios, somos ladrones de mar, y ese es nuestro objetivo, ¡no lo olviden! — les grito a toda su tropa, mientras Anders conducía el timón del barco.

El moreno tenia esas palabras grabadas cada que salía al pueblo y veía los estragos de la guerra, comía y bebía sabiendo que su dinero era de alguno de los bandos que se mataban por una idiotez aristocrática, esperaba que esa posición hubiera beneficiado a Des, no imaginaba al delicado muchacho en las duras guerrillas que se daban por toda la costa.

Así pasaron los años en que la guerra se desarrollo a pasos agigantados, Des se recupero de sus heridas y fue ascendido a un mando muy alto dentro del ejército, causando que su padre se enojara, su hijo debía ser un noble austriaco, no un simple peón de guerra, Vania harta de esperarlo quería cancelar el compromiso, las cosas entre Francia y Austria no estaban del todo bien y ella no pensaba en volver, ni siquiera por Des.

Nicholas estaba furioso, dos años llevaba su hijo en batalla, con 17 años el único descendiente de los Aeva estaba en peligro, si él Moria, sabia que la noble casa quedaría destruida, eso lo mortificaba en demasiada; Des estaba empeñado en morir para sus pensamientos, a pesar de que podía volver no lo hacía, ni por su matrimonio ni por él.

Leo al igual que el noble no entendía las palabras de Ithiel, de no cooperar con el enemigo, ellos eran neutrales, eran corsarios, piratas que servían por sumas valiosas, solo veían por su beneficio y no por un país, no debían ensuciarse las manos en una guerra estúpida que no les daba ganancias.

Una noche en un atraco, derribaron con cañones un barco francés y tomaron los objetos preciosos de este, joyas, oro, y sobre todo mercancía invaluable como municiones, era un excelente botín, habían matado algunos pasajeros del barco, y otros fueron echados al mar, sabiéndose ganadores no notaron lo que paso a continuación.

Un barco amigo se acerco a colisionar con ellos, sacudiendo al _Elizabeth III_ provocando que varios de sus ocupantes temblaran sobre la borda ante el golpe, soldados franceses comenzaron a entrar por cubierta dispuestos a atacarlos, con espadas plateadas que resplandecían a la luz de la luna llena, Spindler disparo a unos cuantos antes de desenvainar su espada y matar a unos incautos con el filo de la hoja de su arma, en eso vio como un manchón azul mataba a sus compañeros, él podría describir a aquel hombre como una ráfaga de viento, aquel que te golpea la cara cuando miras por la cubierta en un momento de tormenta.

Uno de los soldados aprovecho el descuido del bucanero para darle un golpe con la hoja en la espalda, cosa que solo pudo esquivar ya que Matt disparo primero a su atacante dándole un segundo de ventaja sobre este, quien acabo muerto por el filo de su daga.

En eso pudo ver como el manchón azul era detenido, por tres de sus compañeros que lo amagaron para intentar darle muerte, pero Ithiel fue más rápido que todos, reconoció al hombre casi de inmediato, y detuvo a sus hombres, el capitán se veía imponente, con su capa larga robada del barco francés y un gorro llamativo que demostraba su estatus ante el resto que solo vestía una ligera camisa de lino y pantalón de algodón.

— Esto si es una sorpresa, ¡déjenlo vivo! — grito a sus hombres al reconocer la cara que solo vio una vez en una corte, recordando al hombre que le provoco aquella herida en el rostro en esa lucha de esgrima, sin duda los ojos eran de un Aeva, ese apellido maldito.

Leo se acerco al ver que no había más soldados que matar, y se quedo congelado al notar quien era aquel viento que corrían entre sus compañeros, apuñalando a cuanto hombre se atravesara, las facciones no habían cambiado, tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro dulce y lozano desapareció y ante él solo había un hombre tocado por la batalla, por la guerra que él fue testigo, pero aun así lo reconoció de inmediato, dudaba si él no estuviera tan cambiado para ser reconocido, llevaba el cabello largo, la herida le había dañado algo el ojo, pero aun así las mujeres del pueblo querían tener algo más con aquel atractivo mulato.

Los hombres intentaron patearlo y el desenvaino la espada ante ellos, interponiendo su cuerpo ante sus compañeros, si es que pensaban dañar aquel hombre no dudaría en matarlos.

— No hace falta tu reacción Leo, reconocí al muchacho en cuanto lo vi, él es quien nombrabas en tu delirio — se burló Ithiel calmándolo, al escuchar ese nombre Des abrió los ojos, estaba esperando que lo mataran, como al resto de sus colegas, pero no espero ver ante él aquella figura imponente, a sus 18 años era un hombre atractivo, las heridas en su rostro le daban un toque varonil que lo hizo ruborizarse, pero fue casi un susurro que se escapó de su boca.

— ¡Estas vivo! — grito, sintiendo como sus cuerdas impedían que se abalanzara ante él para estrujarlo, ver que no fuera un delirio, o que el estuviera muerto como temía al ver a Spindler ante él.

Leo quería liberarlo, pero eso seria muy sospechoso, el capitán lo estaba midiendo, no sabía porque, pero debía ser discreto.

— Claro que estoy vivo, esperabas un cadáver — susurro cínico, causando la risa de sus compañeros que no entendía que pasaba, y como era que Leo reconoció aquel soldado francés — espero que sepas apreciar tu vida, el capitán te ha permitido conservarla.

Des sintió un golpe en su corazón, la cara y las frías palabras de su amigo de la infancia calaron en él, pero entendió que lo que ocasiono su padre en él, era imperdonable.

— Padre juro que estabas muerto, yo...— en eso un golpe llegó a su rostro, sacudiéndolo, Ithiel había pateado a aquel sujeto ante las risas de todos los corsarios.

— ¡Llévenlo al calabozo! después hablare con mi prisionero, espero no cometas el error de mencionar al bastardo de Nicholas aquí — grito el rubio, causando que todos se callaran de golpe, el estaba furioso y no hacía falta provocarlo.

Leo apretó la espada, quería matar a su capitán, pero entendió que debía seguir en su papel, un poco más.

— Espero que recuerdes tu lealtad, se que querías defenderlo, pero que no se te olvide, quienes te salvaron de morir —le susurro el capitán, dándole una palmada en la espalda, para ver como sus hombres jaloneaban a Aeva a su nueva prisión, Leo se pregunto muchas cosas en ese momento, la primera si el latido de su corazón era de furia, o es que todavía su amor juvenil seguía latiendo con desespero en el corazón.

Aeva en cambio sentía como aquel golpe no le dolía tanto como el hecho de la ira que hervía en su interior, su cuerpo dolía por la adrenalina que se estaba drenando de su cuerpo, dejando solo la estela de heridas que en momento de furia no sentía, ahora solo estaba su soledad que pesaba y el sentimiento de haber visto la cara fría de Leo repudiarlo, eso era algo más mortal que lo que pudieran hacerle los hombre de ese capitán rubio.

¿Para que lo querían? ¿Cómo Leo seguía vivo?

Eran preguntas que su mente no dejaba de rondar, y con ese peso y sopor, se quedo dormido en el suelo polvoriento de aquella improvisada prisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Actualizacion corta, quedan al menos dos episodios de este fic, y un epilogo, gracias a todos por su paciencia y apoyo, estos meses ha sido difícil continuar escribiendo para AMOLAD, si alguien va a la doki porfa dígale a la autora que suba mas material, por que para mi la historia solo sobrevive por su ya muy pequeño fandom-
> 
> * Felipe V de España, llamado «el Animoso»(Versalles, 19 de diciembre de 1683-Madrid, 9 de julio de 1746), fue rey deEspaña desde el 16 de noviembre de 1700 hasta su muerte en 1746, con una breveinterrupción (comprendida entre el 16 de enero y el 5 de septiembre de 1724)por causa de la abdicación en su hijo Luis I, prematuramente fallecido el 31 deagosto de 1724


	6. Lucha de Poder

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

La celda es demasiado fría, los goteos de agua reflejan una filtración en la pared de madera que separa a los tripulantes de la comodidad de su camarote a la de ahogarse en el mar, Leo esta ansioso, demasiado tiempo sin verlo, que solo quería saber como había estado; como un aristócrata como él acabó sirviendo como soldado, él un simple bucanero, antes un gitano, ahora un ladrón estaba terriblemente enamorado del que fue su único y gran amor, su corazón dolía al saber que lo habían herido, pero debía ser fuerte.

Des debía de aguantar los golpes, en lo que él averiguaba como liberarlo.

Lo encontró hecho ovillo en aquella húmeda y sucia celda, a lado de Aeva se encontraban inmundicias de rata y algunos harapos sangrientos, las paredes estaban salpicadas de fluidos, sintió asco, y quiso que su antiguo amo estuviera lejos de ahí, envuelto en satín y seda.

Des estaba cansado, pero pudo abrir los ojos al sentir que una persona lo miraba, observo unos ojos color selva en la oscuridad y una piel morena que se escondía entre los ropajes de bucanero, suspiro a pesar del dolor al ver que Spindler se escurría como un gato entre la celda que lo separaba de su libertad, parecía un felino a su acecho, y eso le causo gracia, una pantera y él era su presa.

Sintió los fuerte brazos asirlo del suelo, causándolo mucho dolor, soltó un gemido que preocupo a Leo, quien lo libero de una manera tan suave, como si él pesara menos que una pluma, y de pronto sintió un beso que acalló todas sus dudas.

No supo si fue la lujuria, o si fue la añoranza, pero aquellos labios agrietados por las heridas y el sudor que se sentía en ambos ocasiono que su cuerpo explotara, dolía enredar sus brazos en él, las heridas punzaban, causando que no pudiera disfrutar aquel contacto, sintió un poco de sangre en su boca al saber que la patada le había causado una cortada considerable, pero al moreno poco le importo, lo abrazo a pesar de sus quejidos y lo contuvo en su pecho.

— Perdóname, no debí dejar que te tocaran, pero si reflejaba mis sentimientos, ambos moriríamos, y no vale la pena morir, no ahora que estas aquí — murmuro como si aquello le liberara el alma, como si los besos de Aeva fueran un bálsamo de heridas viejas, juró a los dioses de sus antepasados, aquellos que lo habían salvado cuando niño, que los perdonaran, a ambos por amarse.

— Leo, pensé que había muerto, no se si eres real, o producto del delirio de mis heridas — sonrió Aeva, sujetando su barbilla, sintiendo la barba incipiente que lo hacía lucir más varonil, era tan guapo que parecía irreal, pero supo que aquella cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, era el vestigio de la furia de Nicholas, lo besó lento, saboreando el momento, guardando en la mente su aroma a Anís y canela, sintió el aliento añejo en su boca y no le importo.

El moreno aprisiono en su pecho la suave figura del soldado francés, anudo su cuerpo en el suyo, hasta que un gemido de dolor lo obligo a separarse.

— Lo siento, es que desearía que esto hubiera sido en otras circunstancias — se disculpó, había fantaseado tanto con ese reencuentro, que la lujuria lo estaba cegando, dañando más aquel maltrecho cuerpo.

— Solo me duele la patada, mis otras dolencias son antiguas, de batallas que quisiera contarte, Leo, mi Leo, te he añorado tanto — suspiro Aeva — siento que te esfumaras en cualquier momento, y no se si lo tolerare, _Mon bien-aimé et cher Leo, tu m'as tellement manqué._

— Frances, suena tan hermoso — sonrió el moreno soltando un poco a Des, en eso ambos escucharon unos pasos llegar hacía ellos, el miedo se sintió en forma de un escalofrío, la zozobra estaba en aquellos pasos que se acercaban ahora en forma de una carrera acelerada.

Y Anders y Matt llegaban con armas, observaron a Leo abrazando a Des, en una pose muy comprometedora, lo cual ocasiono que Anders entrara a la celda empujando a Leo sobre la pared, Matt sujeto con su espada el cuello de Des, impidiendo que se moviera, Des grito y viro desesperado al ver a Leo ser golpeado por el segundo al mando del barco.

Leo lucho contra el fornido cuerpo de Anders, quien no parecía querer parar de herirlo, acusándolo de traición, un latigazo se escuchó en el aire, el capitán hacia acto de presencia, observando la escena con cara de desaprobación.

— Dime, por que debo de perdonar tal traición Leonard — se burló Ithiel, quien estaba sujeto por Anders, él observo a Des por ultima vez antes de sentir el filo en su cuello de la daga que sostenía el bucanero, pero un grito detuvo la muerte inminente del moreno.

— Te diré donde esta la mansión Aeva, por favor capitán, perdone la vida de Spindler — lo defendió Des, ocasionando que la mirada de Matt y Anders se posara en él — te entregare a mi padre, él aun vive, y sé que quieres vengarte.

Ithiel sopeso sus posibilidades, después de todo, tenía en bandeja de plata el hijo de su antiguo enemigo.

Pero el padre fue quien lo hirió desfigurándolo.

— ¡Amarren a Leo! denle una buena noche solos a este par de traidores— escupió el rubio como orden, Anders se fue detrás de él, dejando el cuerpo maltrecho de Leo amarrado a uno de los barrotes, Matt estaba arrepentido de haber delatado a su pupilo, pero de guardarse tal secreto, su muerte hubiera sido rápido y dolorosa, nadie le mentía al capitán Ithiel.

Des gateo hasta el cuerpo de Leo, y se acurruco en su pecho, las heridas punzaban, pero en un acto de amor a pesar del dolor, puso su cabeza en el cuerpo herido del moreno.

— Siempre hay batallas entre tu y yo — exclamó Leo, sintiendo la nuca de Aeva en su pecho, gimió de dolor al sentir los golpes de Anders, pero sonrió al ver que Des tenia un pequeño puñal en la boca y lo liberara de las cuerdas que lo ataban.

— No podemos huir, pero al menos tus manos no dolerán — sonrió un poco, y abrazados se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse de nuevo.

En el camarote, Ithiel rompía unos cuadros con su mosquete, Anders lo miraba con desaprobación, algunas de esas piezas pudieran valer mucho dinero, pero la furia del rubio era tal que daba miedo, a pesar de su tamaño, él le tenia un respeto a su capitán.

— ¡Le di una sola orden! y se fue a enredar con ese mocoso, ¡que acaso estoy pintado Anders! sabes que odio que me desobedezcan, no quería que lo golpearas, ni que nadie de los hombres lo hiriera — se quejó rompiendo en jirones la pintura de una bella dama de Austria que habían robado del barco donde Aeva tripulaba.

— Señor, sabe que el joven al parecer ama a ese chico. Quien somos nosotros para juzgar — murmuro sujetando por la cintura al rubio, este pareció calmarse un poco, si, él no podía el amor de su protegido, cuando Ander de vez en cuando se paseaba por su cama, pero eso era un secreto a voces entre los tripulantes, que preferían a las damas antes que las espadas.

— Anders, no estoy de humor, quiero pensar en como le rebanare la garganta a Nicholas Aeva, ese cabrón me desfiguro al saber que me gustaban los varones, vaya ironía. Su hijo es igual que yo...

Y con el vaivén de las olas que mecían con furia el barco, en la privacidad de una celda, dos amantes se encontraban, no hacían falta palabras, los besos subieron de tono, a pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo, las caricias no pararon, Leo deseaba aquel cuerpo, necesitaba aquella delgada figura debajo de su cuerpo, era un lugar incomodo, pero si mañana morían, si el día no se reflejaba en sus ojos, al menos juraba por todos los diablos, que por una vez, habría amado.

Des gimió su nombre, entre un susurro que se quería convertir en grito. entre un rictus de dolor por su piel siendo mancillada, por su cuerpo experimentando por primera vez las caricias masculinas y los dotes de Leo, por el hecho de que doliera como no tenia idea, pero a la vez quisiera más, a pesar de la suciedad y de la humedad en el suelo, de la poca movilidad de ambos, a pesar de todo se entregaron.

Tanto tiempo siendo esperado uno por el otro, que Des juró, que tendrían más vida, con tal de revivir en otras circunstancias ese momento.

N.A. Volví estamos a chan chan, a dos capítulos del final. Ya solo tengo este fic y un AmorxTiempo para finalizar mis pendientes con AMOLAD. Gracias por su apoyo, me motivan en demasía a terminar mis pendientes con mi amado fandom que este medio muerto.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A. Volví, con este drama de piratas, no sé porque decidí escribir sobre ellos, pero aquí está el primer capítulo.
> 
> *Jubon: Prenda de vestir ajustada que cubre el tronco del cuerpo, generalmente con faldones, sin mangas o con mangas fijas o de recambio; era una prenda básicamente masculina que se acolchaba con plumas de ave, algodón o capas de tejido y se llevaba con calzas.
> 
> **Casaca: Abrigo ajustado al cuerpo, largo y con faldones, generalmente de color vivo y adornado con pasamanería o bordados; es una prenda antigua que llevaban los hombres y que actualmente es usada como parte de algunos uniformes.


End file.
